Under Different Circumstances
by silentdimension
Summary: When best friends find feelings for one another, will it succeed or will it ruin their friendship? Rated T because paranoid.


Hi there! This is my first Percabeth story, so if you have any suggestions or comments, please tell me! Thank you. :)  
PS: I don't know why, but the laptop/website refuses to follow the spacing. I followed the 'double spacing/line break thing, but it just doesn't want to happen. The lines represent the spaces. Hopefully, the next time I post (_IF _I post) will be more appealing and proper.  
PPS: I _do not_ own Percy Jackson and it's characters.

* * *

Do you know that feeling that you're trying to convince everybody, including that yourself, that you haven't fallen for anyone, but in reality, you have?

That was Annabeth's position.

* * *

Her Monday morning was normal. She did her daily routine and walked over to her best friend's house.

Percy and Annabeth have known each other since they were 5, when she moved to the house next to Percy's.

* * *

When Annabeth was younger, she liked to explore, and she would usually go wandering off until someone found her or told her to stop.

One day, she saw a tall, magnificent looking tree near the woods, and climbed it. From one of the branches, you could see the top of many different trees. She found it very beautiful.

Then she heard a rustling from below her. She panicked. Being near the woods would mean there would probably be wild animals on the loose. A boy's head popped up.

"What are you doing here?" He asked Annabeth suspiciously.

"I went exploring and ended up here." She replied truthfully.

The boy thought over it for a few seconds, and then replied, "Okay. I'm Percy!" And that was what started the friendship between the two.

* * *

"Well aren't you up early." Annabeth commented. Usually, she had to wait ten minutes before Percy even _got out_ of bed. Today though, he was up and ready to leave, waiting for her outside.

"It's Piper's birthday today. Jason woke me up at 7. _7_!" he exclaimed. The two were walking to their school now.

"Well, you should know that there are people, people like me, who wake up at 6." she reminded him. Percy stared at her in awe. "It's amazing you people don't look like zombies." She assumed he meant that as a compliment, but decided not to acknowledge it.

* * *

When they finally arrived at their school, they went to their small group's meeting place, under a pine tree, and waited. A second after they sat down, Jason, who, apparently, came out of nowhere, pulled them back up saying, "Piper's on her way! I asked Grover and Juniper to stall her for a while, but she's just around the corner!" The two looked amused at his panicked state. Seeing their amused faces, he groaned and gave them a pleading look.

They all knew Jason had a thing for Piper, though he didn't admit it. Piper either didn't know or just didn't acknowledge it. They were all betting it was the latter.

"What exactly are we going to do?" Annabeth questioned Jason. He looked at her like she was a madwoman, and then replied rather hurriedly, "Just sing her 'happy birthday' and act like we planned this together."

Right after he said that, Piper, Grover and Juniper arrived at the school campus. The lovely part about their spot was that they could easily see majority of the school campus.

Jason turned to Annabeth and said, "Run to her and cover her eyes! Bring her here." she nodded, smirked, and then walked over to Piper. She assumed she shouldn't let herself be seen, so she didn't. Following her instructions, she ran to Piper and covered her eyes. She struggled but in the end, Annabeth was stronger. She gave in and allowed her to lead.

When they were under the tree, Jason counted with his fingers signaling when Annabeth removed her hands. Still following obediently, she nodded. When Piper was finally able to see, all 5 of them, Jason, Annabeth, Percy, Grover and Juniper, were standing under the tree singing her 'happy birthday'. She laughed gaily. And just then, the bell rang. Annabeth and Percy had to rush off, since their class was at the other side of campus. Grover and Juniper left too, sensing Jason wanted some time alone with Piper since they both had free periods, and also because they had History next. Grover still had to copy Juniper's homework.

* * *

The next time the 6 met up was during lunch. Jason and Piper were not talking, but they refused to leave each other's side. Piper now had a new necklace around her neck, so they assumed that was a good sign. Percy smirked at Annabeth, and she beamed at the two.

Unable to hold his question in, Percy asked, "So, what's the status with you two?" They looked at each other, blushed, then looked down. Jason mumbled something unintelligible, and Percy smirked. "What was that, Jason?" he teased. He muttered again, but Percy just kept teasing until he said, "We're dating now." though not in a loud voice. Piper and Jason both blushed, while the others were howling and high-fiving each other. Grover glumly pulled out $10 from his pocket and gave it to Percy.

Annabeth and Juniper sat down next to Piper and asked for details, while the boys sort of grouped together to one side. Jason was still blushing, though he was trying to hide it by stuffing his face. As if that helped. "What did you say to her?" Percy asked when Jason had finally finished his lunch a minute later. "The blush that was fading was replaced."Oh, just gave her the necklace and told her stuff." he answered. Grover and Percy decided not to ask any further.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the table, Piper was being mercilessly asked by the two others to replay everything that happened in detail.

After all that, they continued to eat their lunch, except Jason, who had finished his lunch and was sadly staring at Percy's. Percy, having no mercy when it came to food, did not share it with him. Instead, he ate it slowly, savoring his time, trying to make Jason suffer. He succeeded. He finished his lunch, and a second later, the bell rang.

* * *

After school, they met up again under the pine tree, debating whether to hang out at the new coffee shop or their favorite coffee shop. The decided with their favorite, The Coffee Pot, and headed off.

Percy and Annabeth sped up, saying they wanted to save tables. It was partly true, but they wanted to leave the couple fest, too. Grover and Juniper have been together since who knows how long, and now, Piper and Jason were together. Percy and Annabeth were starting to feel left out.

The two never really had feelings for anyone. Or at least that's what they told everyone. No attraction to anyone at all, or if there was, it was towards a certain celebrity. That was obviously understandable. But the mere thought of having a proper relationship with someone scared them; having to be committed to one person and all that. Of course, they've never really told anyone that, except to each other. They could relate to one another. Annabeth even considered telling Piper, but then she found Jason.

* * *

They arrived at The Coffee Pot. Following their usual routine, Piper, Annabeth and Juniper sat down to save the tables while the boys went off to get the orders. They knew each other so well that they needn't ask what they wanted. When they finally got back, Jason handed Piper her coffee and sat down beside her. The rest shared discreet smiles. Grover sat down beside Juniper, but he didn't give her anything since she didn't drink coffee. Percy handed Annabeth hers, and sat down.

As they were chatting, a group of very loud students entered the shop. Every customer turned, and they saw a guy with blonde hair telling a joke, while his posse laughed. They shooed the poor kids beside Percy's table, and sat down. Half the group stood up and lined up. Rather, half the group stood up and cut the line. The blonde one, who seemed to be the leader, told another joke. They grinned, and then laughed, their laughter echoing throughout the store.

Percy, knowing Annabeth and Piper, couldn't stand popular people who were that loud and obnoxious. They stood up simultaneously and walked over to their table. The other customers watched in either confusion or fear.

"There are other people in this store, you know." Annabeth told the group. The group, in reply, laughed at her. Everyone but the blonde one. He shushed them, and said, "What's your name, blondie?" Piper interfered and replied for her. "What's it to you? You people don't have any respect for the other customers in this store. If you're going to act like that in here, then I suggest you leave." The rest of the customers stared at them. The store was quiet.

The blonde looked at them, and then told the group, "Let's go, guys. The ladies said so." So they left. Before the blonde left the store, he winked at them, saying, "I'm Luke, by the way."


End file.
